ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
How Frogs Go to London
How Frogs Go to London is a 2005 American computer-animated comedy adventure film produced by Gingo Animation for 20th Century Fox. As the fourth feature film from Gingo, was directed by Steve Samono from a screenplay by Michael Wildshill and Joe Stillman and a story by Samono. It features the voices of Luke Wilson, Jessica Biel, Zach Tyler Eisen, Shantel VanSanten, Mae Whitman, Sacha Baron Cohen, Ricky Gervais, Sharon Horgan, Brooke Nevin and Anndi McAfee, and it follows four frogs who travel to London and try to achieve their goal by helping a young orphan boy. How Frogs Go to London was released in the United States on July 15, 2005. It received positive reviews from critics, and grossed over $82 million worldwide from its $70 million budget. However, it fell short of Fox's financial expectations, prompting Gingo to abandon plans for a sequel and Fox to end their partnership with the studio two years later; it is currently the lowest-grossing film from Gingo Animation. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Jim Carrey as Fergal, the main protagonist. * Jodi Benson as Keana, Fergal's girlfriend. * Zach Tyler Eisen as Robby McRobbs, the young orphan boy. * Shantel VanSanten as Lynnette, one of Keana's friends. * Mae Whitman as Lottie, Lynnette's younger sister. * Sacha Baron Cohen as Austin McRobbs, Robby's father. * Ricky Gervais as Fergus, Fergal's father. * Sharon Horgan as Francesca, Fergal's mother. * Brooke Nevin as Tina, a toad who is one of Keana's friends. * Anndi McAfee as Tricia, one of Lottie's friends. Production Coming soon! Release How Frogs Go to London was released on July 15, 2005. Marketing Coinciding with the film's release, Burger King released eight toys in their Kids' Meals. A video game adaptation was released on the PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, and on the Nintendo DS. Home media How Frogs Go to London was released on VHS and DVD on December 13, 2005, by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. The film was released for the first time on Blu-ray on May 15, 2007, and contained new features not included on the DVD. A 3D Blu-ray version was released on January 22, 2013. Soundtrack On July 11, 2005, the How Frogs Go to London: Music from the Motion Picture soundtrack was released by Virgin Records. Danny Elfman composed the film's score. Track listing Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Reception Critical response How Frogs Go to London has a 84% rating on Rotten Tomatoes with an average rating of 7.5/10 based on 146 reviews. The site's critical consensus reads: "The clever plot and outstanding humor of How Frogs Go to London proves to be a rather outstanding contribution to Gingo Animation." Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average score out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, gives the film a score of 76, indicating "generally favorable reviews." Box office How Frogs Go to London earned $17,829,042 in the United States, which was below the average of other films from Gingo Animation, and $64,840,384 from international markets for a worldwide total of $82,664,426, making it Gingo's lowest-grossing film. The film opened to number three in its first weekend, with $6,529,042, behind Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and Wedding Crashers. Produced on a budget of $70 million, poor box office reception resulted in a $113-million write-down for 20th Century Fox, and in a termination of the partnership with Gingo Animation on June 1, 2007. Cancelled sequel Before the film was released in theaters, Gingo originally planned for a sequel to How Frogs Go to London, tentatively titled How Frogs Go to Paris. The film would have continued right after the first film, in which the frogs traveled to Paris. The film would have also had Wilson, Biel, VanSanten, Nevin, and McAfee set to reprise their roles. The sequel was canceled when How Frogs Go to London disappointed at the box office. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. References